<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take you, Taste You by babieken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587887">Take you, Taste You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/babieken/pseuds/babieken'>babieken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kiss Me, Love Me [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blindfolds, Cheesy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Valentine's Day Fluff, changkyun be putting his new skills to use :), cheesy bfs, like just tying hands up with an ugly tie, super duper light bondage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:46:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/babieken/pseuds/babieken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ki…” Changkyun panted, barely able to pull back from the intoxicating taste of Kihyun’s lips. “I prepared something. For you?”</p><p>“Yeah?” Kihyun asked, sounding as wrecked as Changkyun.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kiss Me, Love Me [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take you, Taste You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This can be read as a one-shot since there's no plot but it happens about eight months after the ending of Touch Me, Touch uwu</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Changkyun let himself into the apartment, the smell of it almost as familiar as his own home now after almost a year of being together and practically living in Kihyun’s apartment half the time. He dropped the shopping bag on the floor and took his shoes off, setting them aside neatly - something he had gotten used to doing - before taking a deep breath.</p><p>It was Valentine’s Day. On Wednesday. Changkyun had been trying to think of something special to do for Kihyun but kept coming short. He couldn’t cook, it would just be a disaster, he didn’t have the time to learn lap dance choreography or anything like that, even the thought of it made his cheeks hot, and he wasn’t exactly rich so he couldn’t buy Kihyun an expensive gift. So the good old cheesy cliche of rose petals on bed with candles it was. Changkyun had bought the candles a couple of weeks earlier in case they went out of stock near Valentine’s Day and preordered 30 red roses. It was just noon and Kihyun wouldn’t be home in another few hours so Changkyun had enough time to prepare everything.</p><p>He would’ve cleaned the place but it was already clean and Changkyun was starting to get nervous about throwing rose petals everywhere. What if Kihyun hated it? What if he thought Changkyun made a mess in the house? Changkyun bit his nails overthinking every bad scenario but he shook himself off. This was Kihyun. <em> His </em>Kihyun. He’d love anything Changkyun did and would never be mad at him. So with a clearer mind, Changkyun got to work.</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun was expecting him to be in the apartment, they had already planned on spending Valentine’s day inside instead of having to sit in an overcrowded restaurant and eat overpriced food. So when he rang the doorbell instead of opening the door to his own apartment around 5 pm, Changkyun wasn’t surprised. Looking through the peephole Changkyun saw Kihyun on the other side grinning with both hands behind his back. He couldn’t help giggling. They were both so cheesy…</p><p>Changkyun opened the door and leaned against the frame with a lopsided grin. “Yes?”</p><p>“Hi, I have a special delivery for…” Kihyun brings his hands to his front revealing the most beautiful flower bouquet Changkyun had ever seen in his life and a box of very expensive looking Chocolate. “An Im Changkyun?”</p><p>Neither of them could stay in the character after that. They both broke into laughter, Kihyun turning around and trying to hide the redness of his cheeks. </p><p>“We’re really that couple huh…” Changkyun joked.</p><p>“God… I guess we are,” Kihyun cleared his throat trying to stop laughing. “Happy Valentine’s day love.” </p><p>Changkyun took the bouquet and the box from him without breaking eye contact, Kihyun was looking at him like he put the stars in the sky with his bare hands.</p><p>“Happy Valentine’s Day,” He replied as he leaned forward to kiss Kihyun right at the threshold. They both smiled into the kiss, uncaring that they weren’t even inside the apartment yet.</p><p>“I hope you didn’t order food,” Kihyun says as they finally part and Changkyun lets him in and they both make their way to the Kitchen.</p><p>“I didn’t, why?” Changkyun asked as he grabbed a vase and filled it with water in half and put the bouquet in it.</p><p>“Because I’m cooking.”</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun didn’t go into the bedroom, just like Changkyun had predicted. He usually didn’t change right away, he’d wash up in the bathroom after taking off his coat and they’d eat first before he changed into more comfy clothes. He had marinated beef the previous night that he grilled for them, it went so well with the wine he opened for them too. Changkyun couldn’t think of a more perfect dinner, no fancy restaurant could compare with Kihyun’s food for Changkyun.</p><p>“I hope you like Bridget Jones’s Diary,” Changkyun said as he put away the last dish Kihyun had given him to dry.</p><p>“I do! God, I can’t remember the last time I watched it.”</p><p>And so Changkyun manages to successfully prevent Kihyun from going into his room for another 90 something minutes. They cuddled and laughed and kissed during the movie and it was the perfect movie to watch on Valentine’s day. About 20 minutes before the ending of the movie Changkyun excused himself to the bathroom, but instead snuck into the bedroom and lit the candles and grabbed one of Kihyun’s ties from the drawer, folded it and put it into his sweat’s pocket and came back and watched the rest of the movie.</p><p>“That was… more cheesy than I remembered it somehow,” Kihyun sighed with an amused smile, rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p>“I hope you like cheesy because I…” Changkyun paused. He didn’t want to spoil anything so he just pulled the folded tie out of his pocket.</p><p>“Is that… my tie?” Kihyun asked, his eyes darting back and forth between the tie in Changkyun’s hands and his eyes. “I thought you hated this one.”</p><p>“I do,” Changkyun said with a grin. “That’s why I wouldn’t mind if it creases or stretches.”</p><p>“What-”</p><p>“Can I…?” Changkyun asked, holding the tie up in front of Kihyun’s face who was looking back at him with the most stunned expression.</p><p>“I… yes. Yeah, go ahead,” Kihyun said, letting out a shaky breath as he closed his eyes.</p><p>Changkyun wrapped the skinny tie around the older’s eyes and tied it in the back gently, not bothering a double knot since he was going to take it off soon. Once he was done, Changkyun pulled back to admire his boyfriend, sitting blindfolded on the couch in front of him with his bottom lip caught between his teeth in anticipation.</p><p>He looked gorgeous…. With his coat being long discarded over one of the kitchen tables and his tie loosened and the first two buttons of his shirt undone and his sleeves rolled up neatly. Without thinking, Changkyun grabbed his tie and pulled him forward until their lips crashed. Kihyun gasped, caught in surprise with his vision being completely dark but he was quick to kiss Changkyun back. Kihyun’s hands found their way around Changkyun’s body, they had been together long enough for Kihyun to not need his eyes to be able to make Changkyun fall apart. With one hand splayed on the side of Changkyun’s face and the other snaked around him to claw at the back of Changkyun’s shirt, it seemed like even blindfolded Kihyun was more in control than Changkyun. Changkyun moaned into the kiss as Kihyun sucked on his tongue shamelessly.</p><p>“Ki…” Changkyun panted, barely able to pull back from the intoxicating taste of Kihyun’s lips. “I prepared something. For you?”</p><p>“Yeah?” Kihyun asked, sounding as wrecked as Changkyun.</p><p>“Yeah.” </p><p>He guided Kihyun into the bedroom with both hands on his hips as he walked behind him and whispered directions into his ear from the back.</p><p>“You know you could’ve just asked me to close my eyes? I wouldn’t have cheated,” Kihyun teased, tilting his head back towards him.</p><p>“Is that what <em> you </em>would have done?”</p><p>Kihyun thought for a few seconds, they were now standing at the door of the bedroom. It was left ajar, so it wouldn’t seem suspicious. </p><p>“No. I would’ve gone all the way too,” Kihyun answered truthfully. They both knew how cheesy he was after months of dating and Changkyun loved every second of being spoiled by him and now it was his chance to return the favor. Or at least try.</p><p>“I know you would,” he rasped against Kihyun’s ear before leaving a wet kiss on the side of his neck and feeling a shiver run down the older’s spine. He had learned a lot during these last few months and he was planning on showing Kihyun just how well he’d learned.</p><p>Changkyun pushed the bedroom door open with one hand, the other still resting on Kihyun’s hip, guiding him inside. He switched the lights on, everything looked the same as this morning except there were rose petals covering the floor save for a way to the bed and some more on the bedsheet with three intact red roses tied together with a red ribbon. Changkyun sighed, the petals still looked fresh and almost all of the candles were still lit and everything was perfect. He switched the light off again, leaving the room to be lit only by the three dozen red tealights. Pulling one end of the tie around Kihyun’s eyes, he let it loosen up and slide down the older’s face as Changkyun was chewing on his lips nervously.</p><p>Kihyun let out a small gasp, his eyes scanning the room. Changkyun’s heart was beating so fast he was scared it would jump out of his chest any second. </p><p>“I um… I know it’s cheesy and I’ll clean it up myself, I pro-” Changkyun was mid rambling when he felt hands on his face and lips being pressed against his and shutting him up. Changkyun sighed into the kiss, feeling Kihyun's smile as he wrapped his arms around the older’s middle.</p><p>“I love it Kyunnie… I love <em>you,” </em>he murmured against Changkyun’s lips before going back to kissing sweet and slow.</p><p>“I love you too Ki, so much…” Changkyun held Kihyun’s middle tighter feeling so overwhelmed by the love he felt for the older. “Let me take care of you tonight.”</p><p>Kihyun’s eyes glinted and he blushed just a little as he nodded. “Yeah... okay.” </p><p>Changkyun walked them both to the bed as they were still attached by the lips and hips. Kihyun giggled as he climbed up the bed and it was maybe Chankgyun’s favorite sound in the entire world. He looked absolutely breathtaking with his tie askew and his hair disheveled while he swiped the rose petals off the bed with his hands and Changkyun couldn’t wait to undress him. Kihyun was like a gift to unwrap. He was all narrow shoulders and small hips but once you pulled all those layers off him you’d be faced with a wide toned chest and abdomen and insanely sharp hips and mouth-watering toned thighs. Changkyun climbed the bed on his knees until they were straddling Kihyun’s hips. With the tie still in his hand, he grabbed Kihyun’s wrists and looked up.</p><p>“Can I?” He asked softly, and a little uncertain. He still needed to work on his tone.</p><p>Kihyun looked between Changkyun’s eyes and his wrists in Changkyun’s one hand and the tie on the other, blinking a few times before it clicked. “Oh.”</p><p>“It’s okay if you don’t want to,” Changkyun assured, running his thumb on the inside of Kihyun’s wrist.</p><p>“No! I mean, yes, I want to. Please,” Kihyun stuttered, something he rarely did.</p><p>“Shit- okay.” He cursed, nodding his head frantically. </p><p>He wrapped the tie around Kihyun’s wrist twice before tying it, making sure it’s not too tight or too loose before pulling it up and above Kihyun’s head and tying the ends to the leather loop hooked to the headboard. When Changkyun looked down to check on Kihyun to make sure he was comfortable he found him flushed with glassy eyes and heavy lids, his lips parted slightly letting out hot air with every breath the older took. </p><p>“Okay?”</p><p>“Yeah.” He nodded.</p><p>Changkyun got busy unbuttoning his dress shirt, thank god he wasn’t wearing an undershirt. Changkyun loved the way his nipples were so sensitive and would perk up with the slightest of stimulation. Kihyun’s torso looked especially long with his shirt fallen open and his arms tied up above his head, making Changkyun’s mouth water at the roundness of his pecs and the narrow of his waist. He undid Kihyun’s belt next, not bothering to pull it out of the loops of the pants and went straight to the pants buttons and zippers. </p><p>With Kihyun’s clothes being out of the way it was Changkyun’s turn to strip. He wanted to make a show for his boyfriend. He’d been working out more with Jooheon and Hyungwon. His shoulders had gotten thicker and his collarbone more defined. He even lost some fat on his face that made his face sharper and more chiseled. His favorite part of working out was sending Kihyun mirror selfies of his flexed abs on his stomach and make him lose it at work. But they were home now and there was nothing stopping Kihyun from touching and drinking the sight of him- except his hands were tied, so for now he could only enjoy the visuals.</p><p>“God Kyunnie… you look so good baby,” Kihyun groaned, squirming on the bed and pulling at the tie. His hands looked so small and pretty tied up. Changkyun smirked as he made a show of throwing the shirt away, careful not to throw it onto the candles. He basked in the praise and watched as Kihyun struggled to get his hands free to touch him. It was a pretty sight.</p><p>“Relax hyung, I’ve got you,” Changkyun lowered his voice an octave, rubbing his palm over Kihyun’s milky thighs. Kihyun groaned in response.</p><p>He stretched his torso towards the nightstand and got the new bottle of lube and put it beside Kihyun’s hip before bending down to press a lingering kiss over the sharp of his hipbone, making Kihyun’s dick twitch against his belly. Changkyun couldn’t help the raspy chuckle that left his throat. He continued leaving kisses, moving down to Kihyun’s thighs as he spread them open with his hands. Kihyun didn’t resist, spreading his legs for him eagerly with no hint of shyness. Kihyun was a lot of things, but shy wasn’t one of them. </p><p>The inside of Kihyun’s thighs looked so soft and delicate Changkyun couldn’t resist biting and licking his way back again until he was inches away from Kihyun’s cock. He was so excited to show Kihyun his improvement. He’d been practicing very hard. </p><p>With one hand holding the older’s hips down and the other coming to palm at Kihyun’s balls and the base of his dick. He looked up again, the lopsided grin still plastered on his face, to find Kihyun watching him with impatient eyes. Without a warning, or breaking eye contact, Changkyun took his tongue out and licked the line of Kihyun’s cock, making him throw his head back in surprise and pleasure.</p><p>“Fuck- <em> Kyun </em>-” he moaned, his voice already strained and Changkyun hadn’t even started.</p><p>Changkyun continued to lick and leave open-mouthed kisses along Kihyun’s length and made sure to lick off the precum as well until he felt like it was enough teasing for tonight. Kihyun was flushed all over, his beautiful moans bouncing off the walls with no care in the world but Changkyun’s mouth around him. Changkyun finally took him into his mouth in one go after taking a deep breath through his nose, taking Kihyun all the way until his nose touched the trimmed hair on the older’s pubic bone. Kihyun’s breath hitched mid squealing. See; Changkyun had been practicing this secretly for a while now, on a cheap dildo he found in a sketchy sex shop that was the most similar to Kihyun’s dick in length and thickness. Kihyun always assured him that he didn’t have to deepthroat and basically never really let him try it for whatever reason but Changkyun was eager and he thought what better way to surprise his boyfriend with a new skill for Valentine’s day?</p><p>It was surprisingly much easier on Kihyun than it was on the rubber toy, he let a sigh of relief out through his nose, his other hand reaching to grab the lube he left there a while ago. He took his time; bobbing his head up and down slowly, coming up until only the head was between his lips then going down until he felt it down his throat and Kihyun was writhing under him.</p><p>“Kyunnie… how- Shit.”</p><p>Changkyun just moaned around him, knowing exactly what it would do to Kihyun. He uncapped the bottle without Kihyun noticing and coated three fingers before starting to gently rub two over Kihyun’s entrance. Kihyun jerked in surprise but relaxed soon after, Changkyun could hear him taking a deep breath and trying to hold back from cumming. Changkyun slipped his middle finger in as soon as he felt Kihyun relax under him, his head still bobbing up and down incessantly.</p><p>With Changkyun having less leverage over him, Kihyun started to roll his hips down onto Changkyun’s fingers -the second had joined not long after the first- and let out louder cries. Changkyun loved it when Kihyun lost all composure and became a mess under him. He was always looking for new ways to make that happen and tonight was one of the very successful ones. Kihyun’s moans were like music to Changkyun’s ears, he was filling the younger’s every sense. The painful bulge in Changkyun’s pants was the last thing on his mind, for now all he cared about was to make his boyfriend fall apart on his fingers and in his mouth.</p><p>It wasn’t long after adding the third finger when Kihyun came undone, his thighs trembling and eyes rolling back as he shot his load down Changkyun’s throat. Changkyun barely even tasted any of it with Kihyun being all the way down his throat when he came. He only pulled back, letting Kihyun’s softening cock fall out of his mouth, after letting Kihyun ride through the last of his aftershocks and milking him to the last drop. He sat back up whipping the spit off his chin with the back of his hand, the smirk back on his now swollen red lips</p><p>“Jesus fucking christ Changkyun!” Kihyun panted, looking like he wanted to throw his hands up but obviously he couldn’t. “When did you learn to do that?”</p><p>“Sometime in the last two months…” Changkyun said, rubbing his chin and pretending to think about it.</p><p>“You’ve been practicing for <em> two </em>months?” Kihyun asked, his eyes going wide.</p><p>“Practice makes perfect. You taught me that,” he replied, voice raspy and gruff before thrusting his fingers into Kihyun’s sweet spot again. Kihyun had almost forgotten about them and that didn’t notice Changkyun never pulling them out. The younger still had plans for him and knew Kihyun loved the post-orgasm overstimulation. </p><p>“Ah- Kyunnie, there! <em> Right there. </em> Fuck-” Kihyun cried out, his stomach flexing and his arms pulling at the tie again. It was definitely stretched and unusable now, killing two birds with one stone.</p><p>Changkyun continued rubbing on the spot with skilled fingers as his other hand went to undo his jeans, finally giving his strained dick some relief. He shimmied out of his pants before climbing up and hovering over Kihyun on his knees and one arm. Kihyun’s dick was already coming back to life, twitching and thickening with every push against his prostate. Changkyun looked down at the beautiful mess under him, Kihyun’s skin flushed and shiny with a thin layer of sweat, his nipples hard and perked up and he was panting and moaning shamelessly, struggling to make Changkyun hurry up or give him more but Changkyun had other plans. He attached his mouth to one of the nipples, sucking the oversensitive bud into his mouth, going back and forth between giving the careful bites and circling his tongue around it and kissing it. He repeated the process on the other nipple after a few minutes and by that time Kihyun was fully hard again, leaking onto his stomach.</p><p>“Baby, <em> fuck- </em>please... kiss me,” Kihyun pleaded, voice breaking at the last syllable and Changkyun wouldn’t ever deny him even if he could.</p><p>They both moaned the second their lips touch, tongued eager to explore each other’s mouth’s for the billionth time, still hungry for each other after months and months of being together. Changkyun pulled his fingers out and used the same hand to lube up and align himself with Kihyun’s entrance. He pulled back just to look Kihyun in the eyes to get his approval and he didn’t waste another second after Kihyun nodded frantically. They both groaned as Changkyun pushed in inch by inch, Kihyun throwing his back and Changkyun burying his face into his neck and breathing his favorite scent in the whole world. Kihyun was so hot and tight even after cumming on Changkyun’s fingers and Changkyun couldn’t help but growl against Kihyun’s neck at the overwhelming sensation.</p><p>“Move. Baby, please. Move,” he begged, even going as far as to clench around Changkyun to prove he was ready.</p><p>“Fuck- Ki. Don’t. Do that,” Changkyun cursed. He was already close after being on edge for so long, he wouldn’t be able to last long if Kihyun kept doing things like that. The older giggled and it set something inside Changkyun on fire as he started rocking back and forth, putting all his force into every thrust in, and pulling out as slowly as possible.</p><p>It felt like the walls were shaking from their sounds; Kihyun’s whimpering and incoherent cries and Changkyuns guttural groans and the sound and his thighs hitting Kihyun’s ass. With the hand that was previously holding Kihyun’s thigh up, he reached above the older’s head and pulled the tie free from the leather loop. Kihyun’s arms flew up to hook behind his neck, wrists still tied together, and he used them to pull Changkyun down to connect their lips.</p><p>“<em> I love you, </em>” He breathed against Changkyun’s mouth, voice no higher than a whisper but Changkyun could hear and feel him loud and clear.</p><p>“<em> I love you, </em>” Changkyun mouthed against Kihyun’s lips and they came together, mouths still attached and breathing the same air and swallowing each other’s cries.</p><p>..</p><p>“Did you seriously practice that for two months?” Kihyun asked for the third time that night, his back against Changkyun’s broad chest as they sat in the bathtub. With a pink bath bomb already dissolved into the water and rose petals and everything. This one was all Kihyun.</p><p>Changkyun was so shocked when Kihyun pulled him into the bathroom after spending a good ten minutes in there after they finally pulled apart. Where did he even hide them? Changkyun felt like he was stepping into a new bathroom. There were scented candles and dried pink rose petals everywhere and also half a dozen of new fancy bath products. Salts, oils, bombs, you name it. And here Changkyun thought Kihyun would make fun of him for the roses and candles.</p><p>“Yeah! I would’ve learned it quicker if you didn’t refuse to let me do it on you,” Changkyun teased, kissing the back of Kihyun’s ear.</p><p>“You know it’s not that I didn’t <em> want </em> you to do it right?” Kihyun asked, locking his fingers with Changkyun’s with the hand on his stomach and pulled Changkyun's arm tighter around himself. “I just… didn’t want you to feel like you <em> had </em>to do it to satisfy me…”</p><p>“I know hyung,” Changkyun smiled, tightening his arms around Kihyun’s middle. “But I really wanted to. And I thought I’d surprise you with it,” he shrugged.</p><p>“And surprise me you did… baby- I’m still speechless honestly,” Kihyun shook his head with a chuckle. </p><p>“I’m glad. I had a lot of fun too,” Changkyun giggled, nosing at Kihyun’s neck.</p><p>Kihyun suddenly turned around, his arms coming to rest on the sides of Changkyun’s neck.</p><p>“Move in with me.”</p><p>Changkyun blinked, trying to take in what Kihyun just said.</p><p>“I.. was gonna wait until our anniversary but it's in two months and I can't wait any longer... I want to wake up with you every day, eat with you and kiss you before leaving for work." Kihyun said, holding Changkyun’s gaze with so much love and sincerity pouring out of his eyes. "I wanna come home to you.”</p><p>Changkyun felt like his heart might burst, his eyes filled with tears as pulled Kihyun close until their lips aligned and just when they were inches apart he whispered “Yes,” before closing the distance and kissing the breath out of Kihyun’s lungs, both of them melting and slipping further into the water.</p><p>“Yes. yes. A thousand times yes.” He repeated when they pulled apart to catch their breaths. Kihyun was smiling so big, the kind of smile that lit up the whole room. <br/>“And I’m gonna eat you out when we get out of this tub.”</p><p>A shiver went down Kihyun’s spine.</p><p>“<em> Fuck </em>-”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 5 was my Valentine's gift to you guys and this one is a Valentine's gift from me to ME SIDHOSID<br/>Thank you Opie for beta'ing and listened to my cry about this (and cried with me hehe)<br/>Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated as always &lt;3 your comments make my day guys whether they're short or super long :')<br/>You know where to find <a href="https://hyunubear.tumblr.com">me</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>